this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ściągasz szmacianą lalkę z karbu i tłuczesz nią wszystkich japończyków
Widząc wpatrujące się w ciebie zza skafandrów skośne ślepia japończyków nie mogłaś powstrzymać ataku paniki! „Czemu oni się tak na mnie patrzą?! To dlatego, że jestem gruba? Ale przecież czarny wyszczupla! I jeszcze tak krzywią te oczy, tak z niesmakiem, jakbym była jakąś nieprzetrawioną resztką, a przecież wiem, że to nieprawda, bo wszystko przetrawię! Jak oni śmią w ogóle tak na mnie patrzeć? Matka nie nauczyła ich kultury? Nic dziwnego w końcu pewnie zaraz po ich wykluciu z powrotem schowała się do wód tokijskiej zatoki zanim zdołali nasłać na nią King-Konga! Choć na pewno i tak była ładniejsza od tej trójki, co za parszywe, krzywe gęby, wyglądają jak mój tyłek po za długim siedzeniu na sedesie. Spłaszczone, krzywe japy i jeszcze widać, że od chlania tej ohydnej saki wątroba im nie wytrzymała, bo mają żółtaczkę! Co za cholerne nędzy! Co za czarne odkrawane końcówki bananów! Co za wyleniałe czopy! Nienawidzę ich! Nienawidzę! NIENAWIDZĘ WAS PARSZYWCE!” Nie mogąc już dłużej trzymać w sobie tego potwornego gniewu który narastał w tobie gdy tylko ujrzałeś przekrzywione mordy żółtków ruszyłeś w te pędy na chińczyków, niczym dziki, rozszalały wieprz z biegunką po odcięciu kroplówki z paszą Diarrstabil od Sano. I wtedy usłyszałeś syntetyczny głos robota. Tak… Wykorzystaj… Swój… Gniew… Uwolnij… Swoją… Ciemną… Stronę…. – wypikał ci do ucha syntezator, choć co ciekawe tym razem głosem Ivony zamiast Sama. Doskonale wiedziałeś już co zamierasz zrobić. Błyskawicznie ściągnąłeś z pleców lalkę, po czym, wykorzystując jej zesztywniałe ciało, raz po raz zacząłeś uderzać łbem kukły o drzwi detoksykacyjnej budy pośrodku której ukrywali się koreańczycy. - Aaarg! – wyburczałeś niczym głodny pirat kiedy wreszcie z brzękiem pękającego metalu, w drzwiach albo i łbie dziadygi, wbiegłeś do środka. Jednak jeśli myślałeś, że mongoły będą jedynie bezczynnie stać i przyglądać się temu jak ich trawisz, to byłeś w głębokim błędzie. Błyskawicznie ściągnęli oni swoje ochronne skafandry by odsłonić białe doboki kung-fu przyozdobione najwyższym danem – czarnym pasem arcymistrza. Zauważyłeś też, że wszyscy wytatuowany mają na ramionach kwitnący lotos, symbol yakuzy oraz sceny rodzajowe przedstawiające rodzimą faunę. Najniższy i najkrępszy, który stanął w rozkroku pochylony niczym żyd nad groszem, miał wytatuowanego tygrysa, ten z pokaźnym wąsem, z zawiązaną pałką do ryżu we włosach – modliszkę, wreszcie najwyższy stanął na jednej nodze z rękami szeroko rozpostartymi do boku, ten z kolei był czaplą. Niczym syjamski potwór rzucili się na ciebie dokładnie w tym samym momencie. Grad podstępnych ciosów zalał twoje ciało, jednak nie zrobiły one na tobie większego wrażenia, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziły. Błyskawicznie oceniłeś styl przeciwników i nie tracąc wiele czasu, posługując się Hawkingkiem niczym kijem do unihokeja, postanowiłeś ocenić wywrotność czapli. Ten intuicyjnie przeskoczył nad fizykiem, co jednak na niewiele się zdało, gdy szorujący po kaflach łeb naukowca strzelił go w drugą kostkę. Skośnooki zwalił się na podłogę, jednak za nim zdążyłeś wyprowadzić kończące pchnięcie, ten przypominający najemnego ronina, wąsaty, wymierzył się w twoje oko pałką od ryżu. I prawdopodobnie zdołałby je wybić, gdyby nie Hawking, który w tym samym momencie postanowił pierdnąć, by kręcąc się niczym dziecięcy bączek, zabryzgać samurajowi w twarz plwociną. Za nim ten zdążył się wydostać spod gęstej wydzieliny mógł poczuć jedynie jak jego ryżowa pałka wbija się w trzewia, by jelito nawinąć jak spaghetti bolognese. Nie masz jednak czasu spałaszować dania, gdyż do walki zebrał się wreszcie korpulentny tygrys. Rzucił się wściekle na ciebie, z długimi i obleśnie brudnymi pazurami próbując powalić cię na ziemię. Ta taktyka jednak z góry była skazana na niepowodzenie, odbił się on jedynie od twojego brzucha, by huknąć o ścianę naprzeciwko. Hatysz! – zabrzmiało, po czym z zadowoleniem strzepałeś bojowy kurz z dłoni, lecz gdy tylko odwróciłeś się tyłem do ściany w którą przywalił na gardle poczułeś zimną stal katany. To nikt inny jak czapla stał za twoimi plecami. - Ani kroku dalej tłusta, brzydka pando, bo poderżnę ci gardło! – wysyczał Jednak nie mógł długo nacieszyć się swoim tryumfem, bo on wówczas rozległ się dźwięk odwekowanego słoika i niezwykłej wielkości stomia wydostała się z miniaturowego ciała Stephena, ponownie zwalając idiotycznie stojącego na pojedynczej nodze filipińczyka. Tym razem jednak postanowiłeś nie zostawiać nic przypadkowi i korzystając z tej samej katany, którą ci groził, odrąbałeś mu ten żółty łeb. - Ha! To ich nauczy! To ich nauczy by się na mnie nie patrzeć! – wykrzyczałeś, po czym poryczałeś się na wspomnienie ich wwiercającego się w duszę wzroku. Nie da się jednak ukryć, że stworzyliście ze Stevenem zgraną drużynę, zaś forma Moniki, którą przyjąłeś, choć nie należy do najbardziej stabilnych emocjonalnie, daje ci potęgę o jakiej nie śniłeś. Co postanawiasz? 1.Razem z Hawkingiem tworzysz agencję najemnych wojowników 2.Postanawiasz zsyntetyzować Hawkinga we własne ciało, tworząc triumwirat 3.Mimo wszystko trzymasz się planu rozszczepienia